


Him

by malectraxh (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Character Death, College Student Magnus Bane, M/M, Mental Instability, My First Fanfic, Stalking, Student Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/malectraxh
Summary: Magnus is being stalked, but the one person he turns to for help may not be all that he seems.





	1. Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys my very first ever one shot I really hope you enjoy it.

Cold sweats was all Magnus could feel once he had jumped up. Magnus nightmares were always about the exact same thing, being stalked, that he can’t help but think maybe it’s all real. Just when Magnus began to calm down his phone lights up, a message from an unknown number, the message reads “you look lovely when you’re sleeping” Magnus them drops his phone to the floor and goes numb. This can’t be happening. Without thinking, he responded “I think you might have the wrong number.” while waiting on reply he began to think of ways this 'stalker' could have seen he was asleep but the curtains in his room were drawn shut. Magnus is pulled from his thoughts when his phone suddenly lights up " I don't think I have, Magnus Bane. I know about your fear of being alone and I know that you like to read and sometimes you like to write" all Magnus could do was stare at his phone wide eyed and terrified.

The only thing Magnus can think of is how is he going to explain everything to Ragnor and Catarina they're his two closet friends without sounding completely crazy. It was lunch by the time he manages to get somewhere private with the both of them, " so mags what’s up why did you pull us into a empty classroom? did you have another one of those dreams again?" Catarina asks " yes but that's not all I got some eerie messages from an unknown and I need your opinion on how to deal with it cat?" Magnus requests " not sure mags but uh why don't you ask that lightwood kid, you know the one in our administrations class I hear he is great with stuff like this." Cat suggests " yeah that's actually sounds like a good idea, I will talk to him next period." Magnus says somewhat feeling a little relieved. 

"thank you for helping me with this." Magnus says very gratefully. He looked around alecs room, it was like no one lived his at all, he was starting to get a bit worried that he has made a mistake. "Its not a problem, I had nothing else better to do, now I need your phone" alec asks, pulling Magnus from his thoughts. "why do you need my phone?" Magnus asks shyly "well for me to find the location I have to see which cell tower the number is pinging off of" says alec moving closer to Magnus to take the phone from his hand. "it may take a while so you can go if you want I've got the number done so you don't have to be his anymore." Alec says while giving Magnus his back and pushing his out of the door. "text me your done, okay" Magnus shouts over his shoulder.

Its been 4 hours and Alec still hadn't text Magnus back and he was starting to lose his patience with waiting. Suddenly his phone pinged and Magnus got excited he was about to find out who his stalker was, or so he thought, it was the unknown number " you might want to check your webcam" Magnus ran straight to his computer to find his webcam had been on but he couldn't move so instead he had to just cover it with a black scarf he had and wrote a message although it wasn't it to the unknown number it was to Alec " I don't care if it isn't done yet I'm coming over now" once it had sent, he rushed around his room getting ready to leave. Instead of knocking he just walks in. The house was inaudible and had a weird feeling about it but he shook it off and climbed up the steps to where Alecs room was. Magnus noticed the door to his room was slightly open so opened it quietly as to no startle Alec who was so captivated by what was on his computer screen to know Magnus had even came in. Magnus noticed that the picture on his screen looked very familiar until he realized that it was his room that was the screen and his mother was it tidying up the mess he had left which included taking the scarf off the webcam. Out of shock he dropped his phone and Alec quickly turned around. " well, well, well what do we have here, did nobody ever tell you its polite to knock first" Alec says while making his way towards Magnus. " it was you, you were watching me sleep" Magnus done the only thing he could think of but run but somehow the front door had been locked. " you cant get out, the locks were locked automatically there is nowhere for you to go." Magnus ran into the kitchen and was trying to force the back door to open but it wouldn't budge, he tried his pocket to see if his phone was there to for help but remembered he dropped it up stairs, all Magnus could do was drop to the floor and hug his knees to his chest. Alec grabbed a knife from the kitchen and walked over to where Magnus was huddled and heard he could make out a single line " please don't hurt me" being repeated over and over again and all Conner could do was laugh. Alec force Magnus to stand up and once he had he plunged the knife deep into his stomach. "I've been wanted to do this since the first the time you had ignored me in the hallway and in class you though I was freak but when the only time you spoke to me was for me to help you" Alec says as Magnus was slowly dying" I'm really sorry" Magnus says weakly. Alec didn't reply all he did was slowly watch the life slowly drain from Magnus' eyes and watching his body go limp.


	2. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible role reversal

Would you guys be interested in making another version of this with a slight role reversal


End file.
